Dore
|movie debut = ''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge |Race = Beppa-seijin |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 764-Age 767 |Occupation = Wrestler Elite Soldier''Weekly Shōnen Jump'' #25, 1991 |Allegiance = Galactic Pro Wrestling League Cooler Force (Cooler's Armored Squadron) |FamConnect = }} is a member of Cooler's Armored Squadron under the Cooler Force. He accompanies Cooler along with the rest of his team to Earth in the hunt for the Saiyan that defeated Frieza. Appearance Dore is a large, green-skinned humanoid alien with long black hair similar to Raditz. He wears the same upper body armor as his comrades, a white helmet with a brown center, and he is equipped with a yellow Scouter. Dore does not wear any lower body armor, save for purple underwear. Personality Dore is a very blood-thirsty and very overconfident individual. He enjoys belittling and bullying others; especially when they have a smaller body and Power level than his own. However, he can be driven to fear if facing someone much stronger than he is or is being faced with the imminent threat of death. Like his comrades, Dore is extremely loyal and respectful to Cooler. Biography Background Dore is from planet Coola No. 256 (formerly planet Beppa). Because the continents of his home planet are surrounded by lava, he has an extremely tough body. He uses this physique to become a wrestler in the Galactic Pro Wrestling League. He was undefeated in 300 matches, and he killed all of his opponents. ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''Cooler's Revenge'' During Frieza's Genocide of the Saiyans, Dore and the other members of Cooler's Armored Squadron observed the resulting destruction. During this time, he also proceeded to identify Bardock during the latter's last moments, before Salza noted that he was no longer a threat. When Cooler ordered that Salza's order to intercept the attack pod containing the baby Kakarot, Dore heeded the order and knelt down upon Cooler's arrival. Dore and the other members of the Armored Squadron are assigned to finding Goku so his master can acquire vengeance in accordance with Frieza's failure. Finding Gohan, he grabs his tail thinking he is Goku. When the actual Goku arrives back at the campsite, Dore and his comrades attack him. After being kneed in the gut by the Saiyan, Dore then proceeds to trap him a Bear Hug in an attempt to pin him for Neiz to kick him. However, Dore ends up kicked by mistake due to Goku evading the attack at the last second, causing the two comrades to get into an argument. After Cooler joined the fray and severely wounded Goku before attempting to destroy him after he fell into a waterfall, Dore congratulated Cooler on making "the universe a better place" by killing Goku, until Cooler revealed that he was in fact still alive, citing that he knows he can survive a swim to shore due to his not only surviving a direct hit to his Death Beam but also proceeding to launch a counterattack at Cooler earlier before ordering him and the others to find and destroy them. Dore later joins the search for Goku after the latter was nearly killed by Cooler, also blasting the area before being informed by Cooler that Goku is still not dead. Later, he appears to attack Gohan and this ensures a fight between Piccolo, who soon thereafter kills him with a homing energy blast as Dore tries to chase Gohan. Power ;Films While overpowered by Goku, even while alongside Salza and Neiz, Dore proved very resilient. Despite the heavy kick by Goku, Dore was able to rebound quickly to grab Goku into a torture hold, which Goku showed some effort to escape. Dore struggles against Piccolo and is unable to hold off a single homing energy blast before being vaporized by it. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors It is stated in the 1991 Weekly Shōnen Jump no. 25 that Dore's power level is 185,000. Despite the fact that Salza is the leader of the Armored Squadron, Dore's power level is above Salza's. Daizenshuu 6 notes that the Armored Squadron possess power comparable to, or possibly greater than, Frieza's best men (the Ginyu Force). Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy attack. *'Bear Hug' – A torture hold used against Goku. *'Thruster Kick' – A kick Dore attempted to use on Gohan. *'Full Power Energy Barrage Wave' – A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. Used by Salza, Dore, and Neiz in Cooler's Revenge. Called in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 and Dore Grenade|ドーレグレネード|}} in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Dore Terrible Flash' – Dore's ultimate attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Can-Opener Attack' – Dore grabs an opponent's head with one hand and, as the name implies, he attempts to crush the cranium of the opponent in a vice-grip. It was named in the Funimation dub for the movie. *'Dore Fighting Pose' – One of his Blast 1 in Raging Blast 2. *'False Courage' – One of his Blast 1 in Raging Blast 2. *'Shoulder Tackle' - Dore's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In Ressen Jinzōningen, Dore is the boss of Act 4 and Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu must save all the people Dore and his men have captured until they can fight him. In Supersonic Warriors 2, Cooler can summon Dore to fire energy blasts at his opponent. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Dore's helmet and scouter appear as an equipable accessory called Dore's Scouter which can be obtained by the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2). Additionally, his Battle Armor model appears as a clothing option under the name Battle Suit (Dore) (which differs from the Battle Suit (Cooler's Armored Squadron) which is based off Salza's armor). Dore is also mentioned by Recoome if the Future Warrior talks to him inside Frieza's Spaceship. Recoome reveals that he sees Dore as his rival and wants to fight and defeat Dore to prove that his muscles are the best in the galaxy. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masaharu Satō *English: **Funimation dub: Mike McFarland **AB Groupe dub: Ed Marcus *Filipino English dub: Manuel R. Abello *French dub: Georges Lycan *Spanish dub: Gabriel Pingarron *German dub: Marlin Wick *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Mauro Castro *Greek dub: Panagiotis Tsitsas Battles ;Films *Dore vs. Gohan *Dore, Salza, and Neiz vs. Goku *Dore, Salza, and Neiz vs. Gohan *Dore, Salza, and Neiz vs. Piccolo Trivia *Akin to all ''Dragon Ball'' series' characters, Dore and the names of his fellow henchmen are derived from puns - in this case, condiments and salad dressings. His own name was lifted from Saradore dressing. *Dore seems to be modeled after Recoome in his characteristics and attitude due to both having large muscle mass and mannerisms, both being very cocky and confident of their abilities. *Apparently, he does not know (or at least forgot) that Planet Namek was destroyed until he meets Piccolo, as he asks why Piccolo is not on his homeworld where he belongs, to which Neiz reminds him that Frieza blew it up. *His appearance is similar to that of the Marvel Comics character known as . *When fighting against Meta-Cooler in Raging Blast 2, Dore is the only one of Cooler's Armored Squadron that seems to notice that Meta-Cooler is "not the same Cooler." Gallery See also *Dore (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Doore ca:Dore Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Cooler's Armored Squadron Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Galactic Frieza Army